Harry Potter and the Dark Times
by misshappy
Summary: Basically a carry on from the OOTP.Plz RR and there will be more chappies on the way! :-) I am no good at writing summarys or titles but pleez read this! Pleeeeez!
1. Harry's surprise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Hp characters or JK's ideas. All I own is the plot. (Duh!)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Please RR as this is my 1st ever fanfic and I really want it to go well and it will encourage me to carry on writing!  
  
Chapter 1- Harry's surprise.  
  
Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The rain was drumming against his window, keeping him awake. The wind was howling and earlier there had been rumbles of thunder in the sky. Not like a summers evening.   
He heard coughing from next door and footsteps coming down the landing. The bathroom door was opened and then shut again. All was quiet, except Uncle Vernon's snoring (which could be heard throughout the house) and the occasional mumbles from Dudley.   
All of a sudden a stair creaked and the hairs on the back of Harry's neck began to prickle. Something was wrong, and Harry knew it.  
Harry got out of bed and crept to the door and opened it. No one was there. He walked gingerly across the landing and stopped outside his aunt and uncle's door. Should he go in? He opened the door and walked in.   
He gave a start. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were thrashing around in bed, their faces going purple and gasping for breath. It looked as though they were being strangled a by an invisible person.   
Had this been anywhere else, Harry would have been rolling around on the floor laughing, but this was seriously scary. Harry pulled his wand out of is pocket. He raised it and..........   
"STOP, HARRY NO!" Hermione's shrill shriek filled the room and there was a loud crack,which sounded like someone disapperating out of the house. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia lay limply in their beds.   
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
Hermione looked sheepish. " I shouldn't have come," she said, "I thought something was wrong, so I came.  
"How?"   
"Harry, I've taught myself to dissapperate."   
" What?"   
Harry was astounded. Hermione, breaking the law? The worst Hermione had ever done was break about two school rules and that was nothing compared to Harry and Ron's detentions and rule breaking.   
"Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea, you know now V-Voldemorts back again. It is breaking the law I know, but disapperating doesn't actually count as underage magic as no students underage (apart from me) actually know how to do it!So the Ministry of Magic can't get me for it- and they don't even know!" said Hermione excitedly.   
"Wow! I mean Hermione, that's really good magic." exclaimed Harry.   
"Well yes, I suppose it is." said Hermione with a smug smile on her face. 


	2. At The Burrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of JK's stuff etc. etc. so pleeezz don't sue me. A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, it will be quicker next time. Also, a big thank you to my only reviewers, ILUVRONWEASLEY and IcyCrystal- u guys rock! Another thank you to those who ae actually bothering to read this.  
  
Chapter 2- at The Burrow  
  
The next day, Harry was at The Burrow with the Weasleys. Hermione was avoiding Harry and this gave time for him to think. How did Hermione know when to come? Why were his Aunt and Uncle being strangled?   
All the Weasleys were being extra nice to Harry, as if to make up for what had happened. Mrs. Weasley was giving Harry even larger helpings than usual and Mr. Weasley was being his usual cheery self. Even Fred and George weren't causing so much havoc, and they gave Harry one of their portable swamps for free.   
All the Weasleys were being extra nice to Harry, as if to make up for what had happened. Mrs. Weasley was giving Harry even larger helpings than usual and Mr. Weasley was being his usual cheery self. Even Fred and George weren't causing so much havoc, and they gave Harry one of their portable swamps for free.   
Mrs. Weasley still hadn't quite got over the shock of having the twins running a joke shop, completely the opposite of what she wanted them to do. However, she couldn't object, as they were making more money than Mr. Weasley and all of them needed a few laughs.   
Apart from a few changes, things were still normal in the Burrow even though havoc was going on in the wizarding world. People were now panicking about Voldemort's return and Fudge, instead of mocking Dumbledore was now humbly taking advice. Leaflets were coming in by the day, each with more and more advice on how to repel dementors, avoiding unfamiliar wizards, the list went on and on.  
The Ghoul in the attic was still moaning away, and to Harry this was rather comforting. So was Ron's bedroom, with its peeling paint and fading Chudley Cannon posters.  
Harry was sitting in Ron's bedroom, deep in thought, when Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.   
"Harry,dear! Dumbledore's here, he wants to talk to you!" Harry leapt off the bed, flattened his hair, straightened his collar and ran downstairs. Dumbledore was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.   
"Hello Harry, I just thought I would pop in for a little chat. Is that all right?"   
Harry nodded in reply.   
"Well,"said Dumbledore, "I think I owe you an explanation about your Aunt and Uncle. Have you any idea why they were being attacked?"   
"No.  
"Was anyone else in the house visible apart from you ad your cousin?"   
"Er, no, I mean yes, um, Hermione turned up to stop me doing magic, I don't know why she came, she couldn't have known- could she?" Harry gabbled.   
"This is the matter I wanted to discuss with you. Voldemort and his supporters are trying to kill your aunt so the ancient branch of magic I cast upon you to protect you from him won't work. This puts your life into great danger. Miss Granger was sent to keep watch on you last night, as no one else was available to do so."   
At this, Harry, already bad tempered, stood up.   
"What?" he shouted. "Last year you were sending people to keep watch on me I didn't know about, and now you're sending my best friends! Do think this is some kind of joke? Have you ever thought about what it feels like to have people following you that you don't know about? You don't give a damn about my feelings do you, all you--"   
"Harry, this was the only time I ever watched." Hermione was standing in the doorway. "It's not Dumbledore's fault."  
Harry suddenly felt embarrassed. " Ok, sorry-"   
"That is quite all right. Now Miss Granger, I hope you don't mind, Harry and I will need to talk a little while longer." Hermione walked out of the room and Dumbledore carried on. "Now where was I? Oh yes. You must not blame her for what happened, I think another lot of underage magic would have got you into quite a bit of trouble, and that is the last thing we need at the moment. Well, I better be off now." And with that, Dumbledore swept out of the room, his long cloak billowing behind him.   
  
A/N: I am on holiday for 3 weeks so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry!   
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
